


An act of need

by Hanon006



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Anal, Bush Can Take It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Pornblower, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanon006/pseuds/Hanon006
Summary: Cotard is an acting bitch and Bush is annoyed. Time to teach a lesson.or aka. "Getting down to business"
Relationships: William Bush/Andre Cotard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hornblower





	An act of need

Cotard knew how to deal with English men. Since he joined the British Forces he had to deal with insults and jokes about his heritage. He knew what people talked behind his back and what names they called him. At first it was hard but now, after more than 10 years he managed to act like he didn´t care anymore and formed a character worth hating. He knew they wouldn´t like him if he is all nice and friendly, they would even see it as an invitation to pick on him. So he chooses to be distant and cheeky. He was a noble and he was determined to act as such. But even the best actor needs his break and the night after the battle on deck he heads back to his quarters drained and exhausted.

The cot was empty, no sign of his roommate Bush behind the stained cloth that separated the hammocks. With a heavy sign Cotard settled on the edge of his hammock. He didn´t like being at sea. He had no seasickness or so ever but he missed hard ground under his feet and the silence at night without a bell ringing every half hour. He was done for today and couldn´t even keep up his straight face when Mr. Bush came strutting through the door.

“Good evening Mr. Booosh. I assume everything is back to normal on deck?”  
No answer. Bush just shots an annoyed glare at him and headed to his hammock behind the curtain.

Normally Cotard would just let it be and get to sleep. He would ignore this like he ignored the behavior of other men back then – like he always has. But today was different. He was worn out from the battle before and his mask of disinterest crumbled.

Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and pulled back the cloth separating the two men without any warning. Bush startled and turned to Cotard who was now standing about 20 inch in front of him.

“What in the name of God?” Bush shouted.

“What is your problem with me Mister Bush?”  
Bush, obviously surprised didn´t answer just stared at him in sheer disbelieve.

“I know that you don´t like me. You don´t make much of a secret out of that. So I´m asking you again: What did I do, that made you hate me so much?” Cotard didn´t even know why he was asking. He didn´t care if others liked him or not. So he shouldn´t care if this guy does.

Bush in the meanwhile was just starring at him, letting his eyes wander from head to toe. Cotard caught him mid-undressing, his cloak on his seachest, the vest halfway unbuttoned. Since the man in front of Cotard didn´t make any move or responded he collected his thoughts and was just about to turn when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrists.  
Mr. Bush pulls him towards himself so that their faces were barely a few inches apart from each other. Bush´s eyes were blue he noticed. Blue and mysterious as the sea, so deep you could drown in them and in affect Cotard gasps for air.

“Why do you care? Bush whispers deep, not taking his eyes of Cotards.  
Now it was Cotards turn searching for words. Why did he care?

He couldn´t explain it. The sensation of the situation took him by surprise and he stared down to where Bush was still holding his wrist in firm grip. This is not right. From the point where Bush was holding him a fiery shiver spread and Cotard suddenly tried to get himself out of it. But the grip only tightened more.

“I know men like you.” Bush says.

“You think you are on top of the world and don´t give a shit about others. You treat them – like they´ve treated you before. But underneath that arrogant mask you´re just a hurt boy. You act all noble while you´re just longing for someone who wraps you in comfort like a mother would do with her child.”

Cotard had the urge to slap him on the spot, but his hands wouldn´t move. He could only stand there, pierced by the words, losing himself in those predatory eyes in front of him. Holding their gaze as if he was drowning and only they kept him up for breath. So he leaned forward.

  
Bush was not pulling back and so their lips meet. Shy at first but then Bush grabbed his waist and pulled him in close. His tongue forcefully pushing inside Cotards mouth, spit dripping down the sides. Cotard gave a short moan and surrendered to the insatiable kiss he was offered. He threw his arms around Bush one hand buried in his dark soft curls. Then Bush pulled back and studied his face.

There was a single little tear rolling down Cotards cheekbones and Bush caught it with his finger. “You really need it, don´t you?” Bush mumbled. “How long did you wait for that kiss Andre? Was it since you came on board or did that thought come to you when you watched me undressing the first night? I knew you watched through the cuts in the cloth between us. I could hear you breathing.” Bush traced his fingers along his jaw. 

In act of not showing any fear Cotard responded: “Well and yet you continued to undress. What does that say about you, Mr. Boooosh?” 

“Just that I am used to audience. There´s nothing I haven´t seen. Exept…” and there Bush stopped to place another kiss on Andre´s cheek, then on his mouth, growling like an animal.

“ Exept what?”

“Exept the face you´ll make when I´m done with you.” Bush grinned, lips still on Cotards and pulled him in for an even deeper kiss. Cotard struggled to breathe and couldn´t help but clinging to Bush´s waistcoat as his feet started to give in. Bush however grabbed him firmer by the waist and steered Cotard to the nearest wall in the little cot. Rough fingers started unbuttoning Cotards waistcoat and shoved it over his shoulders down to the floor. Bush then continues to tuck the shirt out of the breeches while spreading kisses over Cotards neck.

“Do you want to know why I don´t like you?” Bush whispered at his neck.

The other man was panting heavy and fumbling helplessly on the buttons on Bush´s waistcoat.

"I bet you will tell me any Minute, Mr. Boooosh.”  
“Because I hate that tempting face of yours. It makes me think of all the things I wouldn´t even tell a whore in Portsmouth.” He bites into his neck and Cotards lets out a loud moan.

“and those looks you give the men on deck. You´re like a predator that lures innocent men into their ruin knowing they´ll never get you Andre.” Bush moves on to the other side plastering his neck in kisses and light bites. Cotard was breathing heavier and finally managed to get rid of the stubborn vest the other man was wearing. While he rolled it down Bush´s shoulders he grabbed him by the waist and pushed him around to the wall so that they switched places.

“Oh do I, Mr. Boosh? You really think of me as the siren that lures men into their death?”

With that he pressed his lips on Bush´s and it felt like bliss. The stumbles of Williams beard brushed against his chin, but it didn´t feel unwelcome. The sensation of them both pressed together at the wall sent a flush of fire through their bodys and Cotard continued as he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

“If so, it seems you quite enjoy a little game with death himself.” With those words he laid a hand on Bush´s left thigh, letting it move upwards slowly and caressing.

“I know the articles of war Major...” the last part was swallowed by Cotards eager lips. First on his mouth, then on his neck, that other hand almost touching his crotch.

“And so do I, Mr. Booosh. But I am by far not a man that builds his life up on written rules alone. I rather make my own.” With that he grabbed Bush´s hardness through the pants causing the man to draw in a sharp breath.

“Oh, please Mr. Booosh. Be silent, that is one of the rules.” He started unbuttoning the breeches , pulled out the white linen shirt and wanted to pull it over Bush´s head but said man stopped him. “Rules you say?” Bush growled. “Then let me show you mine!”

With that he pushed Cotard back so that he collided with the small desk behind him. He strips his shirt by himself and tosses it to the floor. Now there was nothing left to hide his hardness since the breeches moved further to his knees by themself. Slowly he approached Cotard leaning on the desk, his arousal down there clearly bulging. “First, you´ll never tell me what to do. I´ll tell you.” He freed Cotard from his shirt and tossed it to the other one on the floor. “Second, you´ll keep quiet or I´ll make you.” He traced Cotards hips with his fingers causing the other men to shiver in delight.  
“Hmpf. Bad at threats as ever, aren´t you Mr. Booosh?” Bush gave him a wicked look. “You may wanna rethink that.” And he grabs Cotard hard by his hips covering his bare chest in kisses. He starts to take one nipple between his lips and caused to other man to shiver and grab Bush by the shoulders. He liked around the pink base sensual, slowly, just to interrupt the peace by biting into the pink bud which causes Cotard to swallow a muffled moan. “Is that the thread you´re referring to?” his hoarse voice came.

“No.” said Bush working his way downwards where flesh met wool tracing his tongue along the soft hipbones. “I have something better in mind.”

He got rid of the breeches quickly and looked at his masterpiece. Cotard, panting heavily, naked like god created him, his cock hard and dripping looked no more like the noble he was a few hours ago. In the dim light of the cabin Andre´s skin looked like marble, a carved beauty, a siren indeed.  
“So you just gonna look at me till I freeze to death Lieutenant?” Cotard barked.

Yes, as soon as that man opens his mouth he´s not so tempting at all. Bush wants to shut that mouth.

And so he did by pressing their body´s together again mouth meeting mouth in an eager kiss. Bush tries to slide a hand between their hot bodys and starts stroking both their cocks against each other. Again Cotard moaned in his mouth. “Mhmm, ahh, more Mr. Bush.”

Cotard dig his nails into his shoulder and he cursed lightly. He grabbed them both harder with one hand and placed the free one on Andres back so he could press them together even more.

“Mr.B- ahh, faster.” Cotard moaned helplessly against his lips. Bush broke the kiss abruptly and let his hands stroke down their length one last time.

“I´m not finished with you yet, turn around.” He ordered Cotard.

Cotard did as he was told, no complaints and no objection as he bend forward on the table butt naked. Satisfied Bush let his hands wander on his back, exploring small scars and pinching here and there. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth but he was shut by Cotard in an instant.

“If you wanna finish me off by pinching my cheeks you really have no idea…” and without any warning Bush slide his index finger inside Cotards hole and the man let out a surprised shout.

“Bloody hell, at least warn me, will you?” Cotard complained loudly.

“ I told you before” Bush slid in another finger covered in his salvia.

“You won´t be telling me how to do things.”

Cotard bit his bottom lip in pain and delight at the sudden expansion of his lower part.

As Bush moved his fingers inside him he bent down to whisper in his ear.

“If you do that again I´ll take you raw you understand?” to lend emphasis to his words Bush joined in with a third.

This time Cotard let out a load moan and pressed back at Bush´s hand.

“Good boy” Bush growled.

There was a little sound of protest from Cotard as Bush drew back his fingers only to replace them with something bigger.

“Shh.. relax now.” He murmured softly as he covered his throbbing cock in his own spit.

As there was no other complaint from his partner below he started to push against his opening.

He felt the other man tensing and placed his free hand on Cotards side, stroking him carefully while he tried to push further inside. Another muffled sob escaped Andre as Bush drove himself in to his whole length. While he remained like that for a few seconds Cotard turned his face to the left to throw a wicked look at him. Eyes glittering with tears and the brown coffee colour almost completely sucked up by his black pupils.

This guy is a hot mess he thought to himself and grabbed Cotard by his hair to push his face harder on the table. An annoyed grunt escaped Andre´s throat only to be replaced with a loud moan as Bush thrusted into him full length again. Securing Andre with his left hand on his hips and the right pinning down his face on the table he found his rhythm and pushed deeper and deeper into his moaning mess. He didn´t try to shut him up, he wanted to hear him moan, hear him scream his name, take him till there is nothing in his mind but juicy pleasure and the sounds of their bodys colliding. Soon, Cotards load moans turn into sharp breaths, the wicked look in eyes robbed by greedy thirst, Hands clinching at the wooden table. What a sight. Bush removed his hand from Cotars hair to slide it around the hips and strocking his prick.  
“Mr. AHH Mahh Boooosh!” Cotard howled.

Bush never liked the way the frenchmen stretched his last name but this was something else. He sped up pushing inside him, stroking him harder and harder at the same time. From outside it must sound like he was hammering nails into the wall and not his prick inside the crying Cotard below him. Said man gave an intense sob when he spend himself in Bush´s hand and on the downside of the table just to be filled up by Bush a second later. Exhausted from his “carpenter work” Bush collapsed on Cotards back feeling drained to the last drop. This man hasn´t only robbed his nerves, but also his whole energy. One hand moved again to pet the side of Cotards jaw. How beautiful, Bush thought, when he shuts his mouth. Slowly he pulled out and started to pull up his breeches again. Cotard was still bent over the table, panting with his eyes shut.

“I think you´ve learned your lessons well Major.” Bush finally says.

Slowly the eyes open and fix on Bush.

“Oh I might think this lesson needs a repetition.” he smirked.

Bush watched him as he got up and walked straight to his cot where he freed his legs from his breeches to fall into the hammock.

“Good night…. Mr. Bush.”

“Good night.”

He can be so pleasant when he´s distracted with something else Bush thought.

Tomorrow he would wonder where that bruise on Cotards forehead came from.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete work EVER and english is not my first language. Please be kind to my thirsty, spoiled mind.
> 
> Thanks and shoutout to my crew of HMS Disaster who motivated me to finish this... business..


End file.
